


Hiding

by Moon_River_In_The_Night



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John has a secret, Sherlock is confused, Wing!lock, Wolf!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_River_In_The_Night/pseuds/Moon_River_In_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has successfully kept a secret from the smartest man in the UK... well up until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is only my second fic. please feel free to comment any corrections and advice is welcomed and encouraged. THANKS! xx

John has a secret. In fact he has to admit that he’s pretty proud to have kept it that way since he met the most intelligent man in Britain. It hasn’t been easy, once a month he has to make up an excuse about a conference in Scotland or how Harry has fallen off the wagon again.

That is he had managed to keep it a secret until now.

They were on a case out in the country. It wasn’t that interesting but John had convinced Sherlock to take it anyway. The bastard was driving him mental and he needed to get him, them, out of the house for a while.

Sherlock had cracked the case 5 minutes after setting eyes on the victim (well not actually the victim as it turned out but that’s a different story for another writer) and they were now leisurely strolling back to the car when John looked up at the night sky. It was so clear that night that John felt completely relaxed. Right up until he set eyes upon the moon.

“Shit” he muttered to himself, picking up speed.

“What’s wrong?” Sherlock was looking more concerned than John had ever seen him.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. I just remembered that I forgot to turn my laptop off is all.” He smiled as warmly as he could considering that his insides were churning.

“Oh. Okay then.” The taller man was still concerned but he seemed calmed by Johns easy lie.

The car ride home was quiet, John barely holding himself together. How could he have been so stupid! He was usually so careful about these things.

As soon as Sherlock pulled up to the curb (he had commandeered one of Mycrofts Land Rovers for the week... Again) John leapt out of the car and ran for the door leaving Sherlock half in half out of the drivers door with a look of sheer befuddlement.

By the time Sherlock had gotten upstairs to the flat John was nowhere to be seen. The laptop however was still turned on on the desk.

Just as he started to move towards the kitchen to make a cup of tea he heard odd noises coming from upstairs. Concerned, he began climbing the stairs up to Johns bedroom. The closer he got the weirder the noises sounded. What started off as just being a low grumble and scratch escalated to what sounded scarily like a muffled howl. Sherlock didn’t like this one bit so he gently tapped on Johns door and called out his name.

The only response was a low growl so, worried, Sherlock took a deep breath and turned the door handle to push the door ajar.

The lights were off in the room and there was a breeze that made it seem like John had his windows open. As Sherlock looked across the room he saw a soft edged shadow moving on the wall. It was most definitely not human. There was a moan and something shifted in the room.

“John? Are you okay?”

Again no response but a low moan and the creak of a floorboard. Moving slowly so as not to startle John Sherlock reached out and flicked the light switch. The light fell on something that made him sharply draw in a breath.

“Oh John. Why didn’t you tell me?”

The sandy coloured wolf, at least three times the size of its wild cousins, shifted its position into the submissive pose of a hound that wanted anything but to scare the younger man. Head flat on the floor with hindquarters in the air John slowly shuffled himself closer to Sherlock.

“It’s okay John. I have to hide too.”

John went stock still as a pair of dark blue wings flickered into view, sprouting from Sherlocks shoulders.

“I know how you feel.” This last phrase was muttered in a quietly reassuring tone.


End file.
